


Quartermaster's Escape

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Q is a bamf, and don't you forget it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: Q was abducted and four 00s have been sent to rescue him. What they find is not what they expected.-Series of standalone double drabbles, see the series description for the premise.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Quartermaster's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Q being awesome for International Fanworks Day

“Took you long enough,” said Q’s voice from a speaker as the four 00s entered the building. “Hope someone brought a torch, can’t spare power for lights.”

“Where are you?” 004 asked, looking toward the nearest security camera.

“I can’t hear you, but I assume you want to know where to find me,” continued Q. “Control room is down the corridor to your left then right at the first turn.”

The agents passed multiple bodies on their way.

Two guards lay near the entrance to Q’s ‘control room’. The quartermaster himself looked battered and half-feral. “Nice of you to drop in,” he said dryly.

“Did you even need us?” asked 006.

“A ride home wouldn't be amiss,” said Q.

“How…?” began 007.

“Once I controlled the building, all they could do was cut power. Catastrophically. Then it was cat-and-mouse until I got them all and started a generator,” said Q with a fierce grin. “My abductor is unconscious in the next room. I expect MI6 will want to interrogate him.”

“Yes,” said 003. “Anything you need us to do?”

Q smiled. “Remember I can do this the next time I ask you to bring your equipment back in once piece.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcome!


End file.
